Destiny
by animeshippings
Summary: This is for u girl! lemons in here. Percy and Annabeth r playing roles for a fake story. i know i know i have my other stories but bffs come first ppl. (working on it. Sorry big new school and big amounts of HW ugh the pain)
1. Chapter 1

**ok ok! i know i know ppl. i have "pokemon love stories" "my wolf boy" to finish but my friend wants me to do this and i'm doing this for her.**

 **ok this isn't going to be your like camp half blood. i choose characters for her and its not a real cross over. its like a made up story with percy and annabeth as the characters. any way onto the story.**

once upon a time a girl who was a slave was name Annabeth. She was not like others who looked old and dirty. She was a beautiful young woman. She got the eyes of many young men. She spends her days cleaning and doing chores, but on one faithful day a prince came. Men usually never got her eye but he did. He was tall and just handsome. He got her attention and she got his. It was love at first sight. She was like and angel to him. How she glowed in the light from the sunset was just stunning to him. She wore her hair in a braid and what was more beautiful was her warm smile.

There he stood in front of her, glowing in the sun's light. As the days passed each got to know each other better and better. One day the master of her found them out. The king and him were furious and banned the girl to another town. Annabeth wouldn't be stopped by that tho. A memory of her mother flowed into her mind. How she missed her. Her mother was always wise and was smart. She missed how her mother treated her and she missed her love. Her mother always told her that she had a destiny and she needed to find it and finish it. Annabeth now knew her destiny. It was to return to her prince Percy. As for Percy he knew that as a prince he must accomplish every mission. And now his mission was to save Annabeth and to get her back.

 **short i know. that's about as short as every chapter here. i got 4 planned out. don't forget lemons r in this story. so keep watch and this is for u girl! u know who u r!**


	2. chapter 2

**okay girl now for chapter 2! roll the tape!**

Annabeth had to fin her way out of prison. She will not be stopped by these bars. "love concers all." she had never felt loved since 6 years old and now she won't lose it again. she will keep this love and nothing will stop her.

Percy is having trouble with his father, the King. His father told him he could leave but he will no longer be royalty and will no longer be allowed in the kingdom. Percy didn't care. he wanted to find his loved one. He wanted to find Annabeth fast. He accepted and he ran dawn the castles hallways and gave his horse one last goodbye hug. He ran down the town and out of the gates.

Annabeth coulnd't bare to miss anymore love. She has been trapped in the darkness long enough. It was her chance to fight back and come from the darkness and to walk into the light. She doesn't need any survival items but her courage. She ran passed guards and passed the blood screaming hallways. She ran out and ran fast into the pitch black night and so did Percy. They both ran and soon the sun took over over the sky. They both look at the sun and both know they r looking at the same sun. Destiny pushes on and finds herself in front of the castle walls. But in front of that is her prince.

 **told u guys they r short but i'm typing with 1 arm still. sadly. i will get to my other stories soon. don't worry. any ay chapter 3 is next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! sorry for being gone for so long. A little twist on Percy's family.**

He was on his white hoarse and to him it seamed like a tornado attacked her. Her dress was torn and her hair was a complete mess, her skin wasn't the clear white smooth skin she had it was now red,blue,purple. Covered in bruises and cuts. To him to outside of her was different but inside she was just the same girl he fell in love with.

Her crystal blue eyes were staring at him. She threw off the rest of her shoes and ran towards him. Tears filled her eyes and her golden locks fell upon her face. Her cheeks were rosy. She sped up as he got off his hoarse and ran towards her too. Soon the distance between them was closed. Her arms were wrapped around him and he was hugging her like there was no tomorrow. His hand on her back and his other hand on her soft, silky, golden hair. She started to cry into his chest. The warmth she felt she missed. Getting loved once more was a dream come true.

"Surround the peasant now!" They both turned there heads to meet the king. "Right sir!" The guards surrounded them and had their swords pointed to them.

"Father what is the meaning of this!?" The kind looked down at his son and his eyes darkened."You have no right to call me your father!" The prince held his loved one closer to him and moved one of his hands to his own sword. "Don't even try that! You and 1 army." The maiden in the prince's arms moved and lifted her dress up and revealed 2 daggers. She grabbed hold of them and got in a battle stance. "Just because i'm some poor girl doesn't mean i wont fight!" She was dead serious and got the daggers in hands ready to fight. "I remember those daggers, that battle poise, and that determination on your face girl." The kind looked like a fool trying to remember who she looked like. "Oh yes. Your mother. She was just like you. You were raised by your father right, up to age 12. Well she fought for you two. I asked her to be my wife and she refused and married that poor man and gave birth to you. I was going to kill you but in trade she gave me her life. Those daggers i gave to your father and he must have learned her battle strategies enough to teach you." The king laughed at the young maiden's expression. The pain she felt all her life. This man, no beast killed her mother and father. "Now son come and rule to kingdom or die with that poor sorry soul." "Never father. I will fight you to the end to keep your filthy hands off of her!" "You chose wrong son. Attack!"

The two of them got there weapons ready and attacked many guards but did not succeed.

The prince in his room trapped and the young maiden getting prepared to get her head sliced off. "Sorry mam i wish i can help you." Spoke the man in black clothing with a black bag on his head. "It's alright. Just doing your job...Got any little ones at home." "One on the way." "Fight for your family. Don't fall to the king." "I understand mam."

The prince was aloud out and was seated in a chair to view the whole seen. The maiden walked out of the tunnel and walked to her death. Her face was not sad, angry, shy, happy, plain, but confident. "Behold! this peasant tried to take the prince from the kingdom. He punishment is death. For trying to marry some one much higher of class. For trying to take your prince young ladies! For taking the kingdoms next kind to be! For trying to take my last family i have away from me. And finally trying to attack me for no reason! This poor girl shall get the punishment of...DEATH!" The kind stood at the top and everyone of coarse believed him. People had hatred in their eyes and soon her neck was placed on the neck place. The man raised the knife. What the king didn't realize is that someone is missing. "May i say final words?" "Your lucky you are as pretty as your mother girl. speak!" "I just want to say...if you people down to him this era of darkness will stay. He is cruel man! protect your family cause he is a greedy bastard that doesn't care for any of you or his son! He cares for his money only! Don't let him rule forever!" The king was furious. "Off with her head!" She closed her eyes and got pushed. She opened her eyes to find her prince holding her. She gazed up at him. "That was a close one. I thought i almost lost you. Are you ok...princess." Tears slipped out of her eyes. She had someone to love, someone who is once again protecting her. She just nodded to shocked to speak. "Your an awful king! You took her life away already and now she has it back! Your gonna take that away from her! She is right you only care for money and all you do is take people's lives!" The king didn't have anything to say to what his own son had just said about him. "I'm not a prince! I'm not your son! Now i'm leaving with the one i love and don't even dare try to follow us, cause if u do i will kill you my self! Goodbye...King Hades."

The two took horses and ran towards the sun.

 **THE END!**

 **JK! of coarse there are more chapters to come. I am going to work on it right now. Tough weekend for me. I have to write 2 chapters for each of my stories.**


	4. I AM SO SORRY

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

 **I HAVE 4 WRITING ACCOUNTS. 1 OF THEM HERE ON . 1 ON . 2 OF THEM ON WATTPAD! I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON WATTPAD SO MUCH THAT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS!**

 **ITS SPRING BREAK AND I DIDN'T BRING MY COMPUTER WITH ME TO VACATION SO I'M USING SOMEONE ELSE'S COMPUTER AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT MUCH. SO I CAN'T TYPE HERE ON MY VACATION.**

 **MY GRADES ARE BACK UP SO I HAVE FREE TIME TO WRITE!**

 **I AM WRITING IN MY NOTEBOOK SO WHEN I GET BACK HOME I CAN TYPE IT ALL DOWN AND GIVE YOU GUYS YOUR CHAPTERS.**

 **EACH OF MY STORIES WILL GET 4 CHAPTERS THIS MONTH!**

**AGAIN I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE GUYS! DON'T WORRY BECAUSE** _animeshippings_ **IS BACK ON !**


End file.
